battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Assets/Bodies
Back to the main Assets page. Please save the assets as .png files! Main Bodies 8-Ball 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball 8-Ball Body Behind.png|8-Ball Back 8-Ball spinning0001.png 8-Ball spinning0002.png 8-Ball spinning0003.png 8-Ball spinning0004.png 8-Ball spinning0005.png 8-Ball spinning0006.png 8-Ball spinning0007.png 8-Ball spinning0008.png 8-Ball spinning0009.png 8-Ball spinning0010.png 8-Ball spinning0011.png 8-Ball spinning0012.png 8-Ball spinning0013.png 8-Ball spinning0014.png 8-Ball spinning0015.png 8-Ball spinning0016.png 8-Ball spinning0017.png 8-Ball spinning0018.png 8-Ball spinning0019.png 8-Ball spinning0020.png 8-Ball spinning0021.png 8-Ball spinning0022.png 8-Ball spinning0023.png 8-Ball spinning0024.png 8-Ball spinning0025.png 8-Ball spinning0026.png 8-Ball spinning0027.png 8-Ball spinning0028.png 8-Ball spinning0029.png 8-Ball spinning0030.png 8-Ball spinning0031.png 8-Ball spinning0032.png 8-Ball spinning0033.png 8-Ball spinning0034.png 8-Ball spinning0035.png 8-Ball spinning0036.png 8-Ball spinning0037.png 8-Ball spinning0038.png 8-Ball spinning0039.png 8-Ball spinning0040.png 8-Ball spinning0041.png 8-Ball spinning0042.png 8-Ball spinning0043.png 8-Ball spinning0044.png 8-Ball spinning0045.png Symbol 2.png|8-Ball biting a jawbreaker 1 Symbol 3.png|8-Ball biting a jawbreaker 2 Balloony Balloony Body New.png|Balloony With String Balloony_Stringless.png|Balloony Without String Balloony bottom0001.png Balloony bottom0002.png Balloony bottom0003.png Balloony bottom0004.png Balloony bottom0005.png Balloony bottom0006.png Balloony bottom0007.png Balloony bottom0008.png Balloony bottom0009.png Balloony bottom0010.png Balloony bottom0011.png Balloony bottom0012.png Balloony bottom0013.png Balloony bottom0014.png Balloony bottom0015.png Balloony bottom0016.png Balloony bottom0017.png Balloony bottom0018.png Balloony bottom0019.png Balloony bottom0020.png Balloony bottom0021.png Balloony bottom0022.png Balloony bottom0023.png Balloony bottom0024.png Ballony deflated falling 1.png|Balloony deflated falling to the floor 1 Balloony deflated falling 2.png|Balloony deflated falling to the floor 2 Ballooony deflated falling 3.png|Balloony deflated falling to the floor 3 Balloony deflated on the floor0001.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 1 Balloony deflated on the floor0002.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 2 Balloony deflated on the floor0003.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 3 Balloony deflated on the floor0004.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 4 Balloony deflated on the floor0005.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 5 Balloony deflated on the floor0006.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 6 Balloony deflated on the floor0007.png|Balloony deflated on the floor 7 DefaltedBalloony.png|Deflated Balloony (BFB 2) Balloony deflated copy.png|Balloony stringless deflated Orange Balloony HQ.png|Orange Balloony (BFB 6) Balloony Stringless orange.png|Orange Balloony without String BalloonyChokkee.png|Overinflated Balloony (BFB 2) Barf Bag New Barf Bag Body.png|Front Barf Bag Back.png|Back Barf_Bag_Side.png|Side (BFB 3) BarfBagFrontt.png|Front (BFB 3) Barf Bag 3D 2.png|Lower Angle (BFB 3) Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0001.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0002.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0003.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0004.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0005.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0006.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0007.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0008.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0009.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0010.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0011.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0012.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0013.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0014.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0015.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0016.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0017.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0018.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0019.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0020.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0021.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0022.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0023.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0024.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0025.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0026.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0027.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0028.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0029.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0030.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0031.png Barf Bag 3D READY TO LAUNCH0032.png Basketball New Basketball IDFB Body.png|Basketball Left Basketball Body copee.png|Basketball Right Basketball Looking Up.png|Basketball Looking Up (BFB 1) Basketball Orange.png|Orange Basketball Left Basketball Body orange copy 2.png|Orange Basketball Right Basketball No Lines.png|Basketball Lineless Bell NEWBellBody.png|Bell Bell Body Side turn0001.png|Bell turning 1 Bell Body Side turn0002.png|Bell turning 2 Bell Body Side turn0003.png|Bell turning 3 Bell Body Side turn0004.png|Bell turning 4 Bell Body Side turn0005.png|Bell turning 5 Bell Body Side turn0006.png|Bell turning 6 Bell Body Side turn0007.png|Bell turning 7 Bell Body Side turn0008.png|Bell turning 8 Bell Body Side turn0009.png|Bell turning 9 Bell zapped0001.png|Bell zapped 1 Bell zapped0002.png|Bell zapped 2 Bell zapped0003.png|Bell zapped 3 Bell zapped0004.png|Bell zapped 4 Black Hole Black_Hole_New_Body.png|Black Hole Body Blue Blackhole.png|Black Hole Blue Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Blocky Bottom Cabinet.png|Blocky Bottom Cabinet Blocky Body Cabinet copy.png|Blocky cabient top (BFB 1) Blocky Body Isometric copy.png|Blocky Isometric Side-ish (BFB 2) Bomby Bomby Icon.png|Bomby's Body Bomby short fuse 2.png|Bomby With A Short Fuse Bomby short fuse.png|Bomby With A Very Short Fuse 10F98F21-1B16-428B-898F-30F73C701A72.png|Bomby without fuse 205C45E3-C747-4621-8E2F-453BCEFEC862.png|Bomby’s fuse Bomby dead.png|Bandaged Bomby (BFB 3) Bomby_DED.png|Bomby just a little bit exploded (BFB 3) Book Book Icon.png|Book book left3.png|Book Right (BFDIA 5e) Book Open.png|Book Open Go go GO.png|Book Go go go Go!!!!!!! Asset (BFB 3) Book_side.png|Book side (BFDIA 5a) Book_side_2.png|Book side going to the front 1 (BFDIA 5a) Book_side_2_copy.png|Book side going to the front 2 (BFDIA 5a) Dark Book (Better).png|Dark Book (BFB 3) BookTopView.png|Book Above (BFB 11) Book body 2 DO NOT USE.png|Book Side-ish (marked as DO NOT USE in the symbol name) Bottle NEWBottleBody.png|Bottle Bottle_Body_copy.png|Bottle with blueberry splash Bottlefortunecookie.png|Bottle with fortune cookie DB56CDB7-4858-47AE-A6E7-4A3C5C08AF01.png|Tree escaping TreeBottleFortuneCookie.png|Full Tree inside bodie with Fortune Cookie Bottle breaking0001.png|Bottle breaking 1 Bottle breaking0002.png|Bottle breaking 2 Bottle breaking0003.png|Bottle breaking 3 Bottle breaking0004.png|Bottle breaking 4 Bottle breaking0005.png|Bottle breaking 5 Bottle breaking0006.png|Bottle breaking 6 Bottle breaking0007.png|Bottle breaking 7 Bottle breaking0008.png|Bottle breaking 8 Bottle broken.png|Bottle broken Bracelety Bracelety right-side up body.png|Bracelety rightside up. Bracelety_Body_Above.png|Bracelety upside down. mnma.png|Bracelety "Yeah!" Asset (BFB 3) Bracelety getting 4.png|Bracelety catching four Bracelety_geting_eaten_by_four.png|bracelety stuck on four Bracelety Body Above copy.png|Bracelety stuck on four without four Bracelety screech0001.png|Bracelety geting screeched 1 Bracelety screech0002.png|Bracelety geting screeched 2 Bracelety screech0003.png|Bracelety geting screeched 3 Bubble Bubble Icon.png|Bubble's Body Bubble Body copy.png|Bubble Squished Burst.png|Bubble Pop Effect Sree Bub.png|Bubble Squish! Cake Cake Body New Remade.png|Cake Cake_Squished.png|Cake being sat on Cake too.png|Cake's top Cake Body Side basket.png|Cake inside the basket Clock Clock Body New.png|Clock left Clock side.png|Clock right Clock back.png|Clock back Clock_More_Sideays.png|Clock side Clock body 2.png|Clock side 2 Clock body 3.png|Clock below Clock_Body_side.png|Clock Side (BFB 8) Clock Body basket front.png|Clock inside the basket Clock Body basket.png|Clock inside the basket back Cloudy Cloudy_IDFB.png|Cloudy Cloudy puffed up by jawbreaker.png|Cloudy carrying a jawbreaker Cloudy dark body.png|Dark Cloudy (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset) Cloudy_Bandaged.png|Cloudy Bandaged orange cloudy.png|Orange Cloudy (BFB 6) Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0001.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0002.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0003.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0004.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0005.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0006.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0007.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0008.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0009.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0010.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0011.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0012.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0013.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0014.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0015.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0016.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0017.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0018.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0019.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0020.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0021.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0022.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0023.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0024.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0025.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0026.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0027.png Orange cloudy ripping off a bandage0028.png No taped cloudy.png|Cloudy without tapes (BFB 11) HoldingJawbraker.png|Cloudy Carrying Jawbreaker Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Angled My boy coiny.png|Coiny front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Coiny Anthother Side.png|Coiny Side in BFDI Is Back Coiny Body Front basket 1.png|Coiny inside the basket 1 Coiny Body Front basket 1 copy.png|Coiny inside the basket 2 Coiny Body Front basket 2.png|Coiny inside the basket 3 Coiny Body Side basket.png|Coiny side inside the basket 1 Coiny Body Side basket 2.png|Coiny side inside the basket 2 David HD_David.png|David David 1.png|David Open 1 David_2.png|David Open 2 David's_bodie.png|David Behind David_Blinking.png|David blinking orange david.png|Orange David (BFB 6) Orange David Talking 1.png Orange David Talking 2.png David_U0001.png|David Angry 1 David_U0002.png|David Angry 2 David_U0003.png|David Angry 3 David_U0004.png|David Angry 4 David_U0005.png|David Angry 5 David_U0006.png|David Angry 6 BurntDavid.png|Burnt David BubbleDavid.png|Bubble David BubbleDavid2.png|Bubble David Talking 1 BubbleDavid3.png|Bubble David Talking 2 FlowerDavid.png|Flower David FlowerDavid2.png|Flower David Talking 1 FlowerDavid3.png|Flower David Talking 2 LeafyDavid.png|Leafy David LeafyDavid2.png|Leafy David Talking 1 LeafyDavid3.png|Leafy David Talking 2 Eyebrow'd David.png|David Angry (BFB 4) AngryDavid1.png|David Talking Angry 1 (BFB 4) AngryDavid2.png|David Talking Angry 2 (BFB 4) David_body_X-eyes.png|David with X-Eyes (BFB 5) Donut Donut C N0001.png|Donut Center Neutral 1 Donut C N0002.png|Donut Center Neutral 2 Donut C N0003.png|Donut Center Neutral 3 Donut C Open0001.png|Donut Center Open 1 Donut C Open0002.png|Donut Center Open 2 Donut C Open0003.png|Donut Center Open 3 Donut C O0001.png|Donut Center O Mouth 1 Donut C O0002.png|Donut Center O Mouth 2 Donut C O0003.png|Donut Center O Mouth 3 Donut C Frown0001.png|Donut Center Frown 1 Donut C Frown0002.png|Donut Center Frown 2 Donut C Frown0003.png|Donut Center Frown 3 Donut C Smile0001.png|Donut Center Smile 1 Donut C Smile0002.png|Donut Center Smile 2 Donut C Smile0003.png|Donut Center Smile 3 Donut L N0001.png|Donut Left Neutral 1 Donut L N0002.png|Donut Left Neutral 2 Donut L N0003.png|Donut Left Neutral 3 Donut L Open0001.png|Donut Left Open 1 Donut L Open0002.png|Donut Left Open 2 Donut L Open0003.png|Donut Left Open 3 Donut L O0001.png|Donut Left O Mouth 1 Donut L O0002.png|Donut Left O Mouth 2 Donut L O0003.png|Donut Left O Mouth 3 Donut L Frown0001.png|Donut Left Frown 1 Donut L Frown0002.png|Donut Left Frown 2 Donut L Frown0003.png|Donut Left Frown 3 Donut L Smile0001.png|Donut Left Smile 1 Donut L Smile0002.png|Donut Left Smile 2 Donut L Smile0003.png|Donut Left Smile 3 Donut R N0001.png|Donut Right Neutral 1 Donut R N0002.png|Donut Right Neutral 2 Donut R N0003.png|Donut Right Neutral 3 Donut R Open0001.png|Donut Right Open 1 Donut R Open0002.png|Donut Right Open 2 Donut R Open0003.png|Donut Right Open 3 Donut R O0001.png|Donut Right O Mouth 1 Donut R O0002.png|Dount Right O Mouth 2 Donut R O0003.png|Donut Right O Mouth 3 Donut R Frown0001.png|Donut Right Frown 1 Donut R Frown0002.png|Donut Right Frown 2 Donut R Frown0003.png|Donut Right Frown 3 Donut R Smile0001.png|Donut Right Smile 1 Donut R Smile0002.png|Donut Right Smile 2 Donut R Smile0003.png|Donut Right Smile 3 Donut Base.png|Donut Base/No Hole donutsidenew.png|Donut side (BFB 1) Donutbig.png|Donut Center With Grassy Inside (BFB 8) Donutbig2.png Donutbig3.png Donutbig4.png Donutbig5.png Donutbig6.png Donutbig7.png Donutbig8.png Screeched_Donut_BFB_1.png|Screeched Donut Donut with Golf Ball & 8-Ball Inside.png|Donut with Golf Ball & 8-Ball Inside FactorofFourSyringeSucked.png|Sucked By Syringe (BFB 10) Donut Stabbed.png|Donut Stabbed (BFDIA 1) Donut Squished.png|Squished Dora Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Idle Dora Mouth Open.png|Dora speaking DoraScaredAsset2.png|Dora Scared 1 DoraScaredAsset1.png|Dora Scared 2 Dora Body Behind.png|Dora's back side Dora No Expression.png|Faceless Dora's Hair.png|Dora Hair Angry Dora Open.png|Angry Dora Open (BFB 1) Angry Dora Closed.png|Angry Dora Closed (BFB 1) Dora intro.png|Dora bottom with moving limbs (BFB intro) dora dop copy.png|Dora top 1 Dora ready0001.png Dora ready0002.png Dora ready0003.png Dora ready0004.png Dora pressing button0001.png Dora pressing button0002.png Dora pressing button0003.png Dora pressing button0004.png Dora pressing button0005.png Dora pressing button0006.png Dora pressing button0007.png Dora pressing button0008.png Dora pressing button0009.png Dora pressing button0010.png Dora pressing button0011.png Dora pressing button0012.png Dora pressing button0013.png Dora pressing button0014.png Dora pressing button0015.png Dora pressing button0016.png dora upwards power.png|Dora right before she runs up the stairs but in top view Eggy Eggy Body New Remade.png|Eggy Eggy Body Back.png|Eggy back Eggy Body underbasket.png|Eggy body inside the basket Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Angled Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Eraser front of.png|Eraser Front Eraser_Body_Front_.png|Eraser Back Eraser zapped0001.png|Eraser zapped 1 Eraser zapped0002.png|Eraser zapped 2 Eraser zapped0003.png|Eraser zapped 3 Evil Leafy Evil Leafy Body.png|Evil Leafy Fanny Fannyidfb0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fannyidfb0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fannyidfb0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fannyidfb0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 Fannyidfb0005.png|Fanny Spinning 5 Fannyidfb0006.png|Fanny Spinning 6 Fannyidfb0007.png|Fanny Spinning 7 Fannyidfb0008.png|Fanny Spinning 8 Fannyidfb0009.png|Fanny Spinning 9 Fannyidfb0010.png|Fanny Spinning 10 Fannyidfb0011.png|Fanny Spinning 11 Fannyidfb0012.png|Fanny Spinning 12 Fannyidfb0013.png|Fanny Spinning 13 Fannyidfb0014.png|Fanny Spinning 14 Fannyidfb0015.png|Fanny Spinning 15 Fannyidfb0016.png|Fanny Spinning 16 Fannyidfb0017.png|Fanny Spinning 17 Fannyidfb0018.png|Fanny Spinning 18 Fannyidfb0019.png|Fanny Spinning 19 Fanny Front.png|Fanny Front Fanny Top10001.png|Fanny Above brakenfann.png|Broken Fanny Fanny dead 1.png|Broken fanny plate Fanny dead 2.png|Broken fanny base (BFB 11) Fanny Body motor.png|Broken fanny base (BFB 12 - onwards) Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 Firey Jr. Fireyjr0001.png|Firey Jr. 1 Fireyjr0002.png|Firey Jr. 2 Fireyjr0003.png|Firey Jr. 3 Fireyjr0004.png|Firey Jr. 4 Fireyjr0005.png|Firey Jr. 5 Fireyjr0006.png|Firey Jr. 6 Fireyjr0007.png|Firey Jr. 7 Fireyjr0008.png|Firey Jr. 8 Fireyjr0009.png|Firey Jr. 9 Fireyjr0010.png|Firey Jr. 10 Fireyjr0011.png|Firey Jr. 11 Fireyjr0012.png|Firey Jr. 12 Fireyjr0013.png|Firey Jr. 13 Fireyjr0014.png|Firey Jr. 14 Fireyjr0015.png|Firey Jr. 15 Fireyjr0016.png|Firey Jr. 16 Fireyjr0017.png|Firey Jr. 17 Fireyjr0018.png|Firey Jr. 18 Firey Jr. zapped0001.png|Firey Jr. zapped 1 Firey Jr. zapped0002.png|Firey Jr. zapped 2 Firey Jr. zapped0003.png|Firey Jr. zapped 3 Flower Flower Icon.png|Flower's Head Flower Missing Petal.png|With Missing Petal Flower left.png|Flower Curled Toward The Left FlowerWithoutPedals.png|Flower Without Petals Flower petal.png|Flower's Petal Flower Body Straight.png|Flower's Stick Body Flower Body Bent.png|Flower's Stick Body Bent Flower_Petals.png|Flower's petals Flower idiotic head0001.png Flower idiotic head0002.png Flower idiotic head0003.png Flower idiotic head0004.png Foldy Foldy Body.png|Idle Foldy Mutilated.png|Foldy mutilated Foldy Ripped 1.png|Ripped 1 Foldy Ripped 2.png|Ripped 2 Foldy Below.png|Below Foldy side.png|Foldy side found in 11-14.fla Unfolding0001.png|Unfolding 1 Foldy Body unfolded 2.png|Foldy completly unfolded Foldy Body unfolded 2 copy 2.png|Foldy completly unfolded below Foldy Body folded wrong 3.png|Foldy being badly folded 1 Foldy Body fwbit3.png|Foldy flap 1 Foldy Body fwbit4.png|Foldy flap 2 Fries Fries Icon.png|Fries Fries Body Below.png|Fries Below Fries IDFB.png|Fries With One Fry Fries empty.png|Fries Empty Single Fry.png|Single Fry tas de frites.png|Fries Without Bucket 03D8C24D-C0EE-4F4E-9424-453EAF121CDE.png.png|Fries 3 Fries only (BFDIA 5c) Fries Body TOP.png|Fries Top Fries_Body_lumps0001.png|Fries With X hiding inside (BFB 8) Friesbackside.png|Fries back Gaty NEWGatyBody.png|Gaty Facing Left Gaty Body 3Q.png|Gaty Facing Right Imagem1.png|dark gaty 1527435203499.png|Gaty Above (BFB 11) gatylaying.png|Gaty Below (BFB 12) Gelatin Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Soggy gelatin.png|Soggy Gelatin Gelatin_Top.png|Above Gelatin_Below.png|Below (from BFB 8 flas) Gelatin Body copy.png Golf Ball Golf Ball Body.png|Dimpleless Golf Ball icon.png|With Dimples Golfball dimples.png|Dimples Gb iz ded.png|Cracked Grassy Grassy1.png|Grassy 1 Grassy02.png|Grassy 2 Grassy3.png|Grassy 3 Grassy4.png|Grassy 4 Grassy5.png|Grassy 5 Grassy6.png|Grassy 6 Grassy7.png|Grassy 7 Grassy8.png|Grassy 8 Grassy9.png|Grassy 9 Grassy10.png|Grassy 10 Grassy11.png|Grassy 11 Grassy12.png|Grassy 12 Grassy13.png|Grassy 13 Grassy14.png|Grassy 14 Grassy15.png|Grassy 15 Grassy16.png|Grassy 16 Grassy17.png|Grassy 17 Grassy18.png|Grassy 18 Grassy19.png|Grassy 19 Grassy20.png|Grassy 20 Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet New Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Old Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Isometric Ice Cube ( Episode 8 ).png|Ice Cube Angle ( Episode 8 ) Leafy Leafy Icon.png|Leafy Leafy sucked by 40001.png|Leafy sucked by 4 1 Leafy sucked by 40002.png|Leafy sucked by 4 2 Leafy sucked by 40003.png|Leafy sucked by 4 3 Leafy sucked by 40004.png|Leafy sucked by 4 4 Leafy sucked by 40005.png|Leafy sucked by 4 5 Leafy sucked by 40006.png|Leafy sucked by 4 6 Leafy sucked by 40007.png|Leafy sucked by 4 7 Lightning Lightning Body Fanmade new.png|Lightning PENPEN.PNG|Lightning glowing 1 PENPEN2.PNG|Lightning glowing 2 Liy Liy asset body.png|Liy's asset Liy up.png|Liy's other asset Liy back body.png|Liy back Liy cabinet body.png|Liy cabinet Liy zapped0001.png|Liy zapped 1 Liy zapped0002.png|Liy zapped 2 Liy zapped0003.png|Liy zapped 3 Liy_up_copy.png|Liy revealing herself. (non-rotated) Flipped0001.png|Flipped Liy 1 Flipped0002.png|Flipped Liy 2 Liy sucked in0001.png Liy sucked in0002.png CGI liy.png|Liy in CGI found in 11-1.fla Lollipop Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png|Lollipop Lollipop body below.png|Lollipop Bottom Lollipop's Stick.png|Lollipop's Stick 1519776417554.png|Lollipop Melting LipOpened.png|Lollipop Lips Opened (BFB 8) Lollipop_Body_copy.png|Lollipop Ear Screech (BFB 5) Loser Loser Body 180deg0001.png|Loser's body rotating 1 Loser Body 180deg0002.png|Loser's body rotating 2 Loser Body 180deg0003.png|Loser's body rotating 3 Loser Body 180deg0004.png|Loser's body rotating 4 Loser Body 180deg0005.png|Loser's body rotating 5 Loser Body 180deg0006.png|Loser's body rotating 6 Loser Body 180deg0007.png|Loser's body rotating 7 Loser Body 180deg0008.png|Loser's body rotating 8 Loser Body 180deg0009.png|Loser's body rotating 9 Loser Body 180deg0010.png|Loser's body rotating 10 Loser Body 180deg0011.png|Loser's body rotating 11 Loser Body 180deg0012.png|Loser's body rotating 12 Loser Body 180deg0013.png|Loser's body rotating 13 Loser Body 180deg0014.png|Loser's body rotating 14 Loser Body 180deg0015.png|Loser's body rotating 15 Loser Body 180deg0016.png|Loser's body rotating 16 Loser Body 180deg0017.png|Loser's body rotating 17 Loser Body 180deg0018.png|Loser's body rotating 18 Loser Body 180deg0019.png|Loser's body rotating 19 loser basket 2.png|Loser inside the basket Paper loser asset.png|Loser's papier mache asset Marker Marker Body New.png|Marker left OtherMarkerSide.png|Marker right marker_back.png|Marker Back marker llick open body.png|Marker Open Mouth Marker cap.PNG|Marker's Cap Markerfront.png|Marker Front 2D Marker's 3d front.png|Marker Front 3D Paper_Marker.png|Paper Marker Match Match Icon.png|Match's normal red-haired body Match being sucked up by 4.png|Match being sucked up by 4 Naily Naily_Body_Fanmade_New.png|Naily Body Nailysabbbb.png|Naily Stabbed Without Needle NailyOpend.png|Naily Shocked (BFB 6) Needle Needle Icon.png|Needle Needybent.png|Needle bent (BFDIA 2) Needle Body basket.png|Needle inside the basket Needle turning cgi0001.png Needle turning cgi0002.png Needle turning cgi0003.png Needle turning cgi0004.png Needle turning cgi0005.png Needle turning cgi0006.png Needle turning cgi0007.png Needle turning cgi0008.png Needle turning cgi0009.png Needle turning cgi0010.png Needle turning cgi0011.png Needle turning cgi0012.png Needle turning cgi0013.png Needle turning cgi0014.png Needle turning cgi0015.png Needle turning cgi0016.png Needle turning cgi0017.png Needle turning cgi0018.png Needle turning cgi0019.png Needle turning cgi0020.png Needle turning cgi0021.png Needle turning cgi0022.png Needle turning cgi0023.png Needle photorealistic night.png|CGI Needle night Needle photorealistic day in grass.png|CGI Needle day on grass Needle photorealistic day in titles.png|CGI Needle day on titles Nickel Nicekl.png|Nickel New Nickel Side.png|Nickel Side Lickel.png|Nickel licking a jawbreaker Nickel Body Front orange copy.png|Nickel Orange OrangeNickelSide.png|Nickel Orange Side Nickel Icon.png|Normal Nickel Nickel Body Side.png|Normal Nickel Side nickelfacingside.png|Nickel Side (IDFB 1) Darknicl.png|Dark Nickel (Why Would You Do This On a Swingset) Pen Pen Icon.png|Pen Pen Without Cap.png|Pen uncapped Pen cap.png|Pen cap Pencil Pencil Icon.png|Normal Pencil Pencil dull.png|Pencil Dulled PencilBottom.png|Pencil Below (BFDI 17 BFDIA 5a and BFB 10) Pencil lead.png|Pencil Graphite Tip Pencil Sucked 1.png Pencil Sucked 2.png Pencil Sucked 3.png Pencil Sucked 4.png Pencil Sucked 5.png Pencil Sucked 6.png Pencil Sucked 7.png Pie NEWPieBody.png|Pie Pietop.png|Pie Above Pie_Exploding_1.png|Pie Exploding 1 Pie_Exploding_2.png|Pie Exploding 2 Pie_Exploding_3.png|Pie Exploding 3 Pie_Exploding_4.png|Pie Exploding 4 Pie_Exploding_5.png|Pie Exploding 5 Pie_Exploding_6.png|Pie Exploding 6 Pie_Exploding_7.png|Pie Exploding 7 Pie_Exploding_8.png|Pie Exploding 8 Pie_Exploding_9.png|Pie Exploding 9 (Exploded) pies tin.png|tin Pie's Tin Bottom.png|Tin (Bottom) Pillow Pillow New Body.png|Pillow Billow is our lord.png|Pillow with a popper inside Pillow Body Back.png|Pillow back (BFB 7) Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below(as seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Pin rolling.png|Pin top (BFDIA 5c) Screen_Shot_2017-11-05_at_6.50.48_AM_2.png|Pin mutilated by Four Pin Icon Colorless.png|Pin Side Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Pin Above Colorless.png|Pin Above Colorless (As seen in IDFB 1) Sweaty Pin Body.png|Pin sweating ooze Pin Body Above basket.png|Pin above inside the basket 1 Pin Body Above basket copy.png|Pin above inside the basket 2 Pin Body Side basket.png|Pin side inside the basket 1 Pin Body Side basket copy.png|Pin side inside the basket 2 Pin Body Below basket.png|Pin below inside the basket Puffball Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Puffy Puke.png|Puffball With Pac-Man Mouth/Vomiting Puffball_Body_Bandaged.png|Puffball Bandaged 9-6.png|Puffball mouth opened Puffball Body copy 2.png|Puffball puking a cake in BFB 9 Puffball Body copy barf.png|Puffball barfing in bfb 12 Remote Remote Body New.png|Remote left Remotherside.png|Remote right Remote_Top.png|Remote Top Remote_Body_Behind.png|Remote Behind Some Sort of Remote top Body.png|Remote Above Press0001.png Press0002.png Press0003.png Press0004.png Press0005.png Press0006.png Press0007.png Remote side but it's canon.png|Remote side Robot Flower Robot_Flower_3.png|Robot Flower Robot flower 5.png|Robot Flower Talking 1 Robot flower 4.png|Robot Flower Talking 2 Robot flower 3.png|Robot Flower Talking 3 Robot flower 2.png|Robot Flower Talking 4 Robot flower 1.png|Robot Flower Talking 5 CRUSHEDFLOWER.png|Robot Flower Crushed Robot_Flower_Body_copy.png|Robot Flower Sitting (BFB 8) RobotFlowerPoint.png|Robot Flower pointing FlowerTaklingPointing1.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 1 FlowerTaklingPointing2.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 2 FlowerTaklingPointing3.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 3 FlowerTaklingPointing4.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 4 FlowerTaklingPointing5.png|Robot Flower pointing and talking 5 Robot Flower Ded Rip.png|Robot Flower laying down Roboty Robooty.png|Roboty Roboty antena moving0001.png Roboty antena moving0002.png Roboty antena moving0003.png Roboty antena moving0004.png Roboty antena moving0005.png Roboty antena moving0006.png Roboty antena moving0007.png Roboty antena moving0008.png Roboty antena moving0009.png Roboty antena moving0010.png Roboty antena moving0011.png Roboty antena moving0012.png Roboty antena moving0013.png Roboty antena moving0014.png Roboty antena moving0015.png Roboty antena moving0016.png Roboty antena moving0017.png Roboty antena moving0018.png Roboty antena moving0019.png Roboty antena moving0020.png Roboty antena moving0021.png Roboty antena moving0022.png Roboty antena moving0023.png Roboty antena moving0024.png Roboty antena moving0025.png Roboty antena moving0026.png Roboty antena moving0027.png Roboty antena moving0028.png Roboty antena moving0029.png Roboty on.png|Roboty Speaking Roboty Side.png|Roboty Side (BFB 2) robacky.png|Roboty Back (BFB 11) Roboty Front copy0001.png|Roboty getting crushed 1 Roboty Front copy0002.png|Roboty getting crushed 2 Roboty Front copy0003.png|Roboty getting crushed 3 Roboty Front copy0004.png|Roboty getting crushed 4 Roboty crushed.png|Roboty Crushed Crushed Roboty Talking.png|Roboty Crushed Talking Roboty crushed floats omg.png|Roboty Crushed Without Landing Roboty crushed floats and also talks omg.png|Roboty Crushed Without Landing Talking Rocky Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Side Rocks top view.png|Rocky Top View (BFDI 2) IMG_newrockybarf.PNG|Rocky Barfing Smile Rockbarfsad.png|Rocky Barfing Frown orange rocky.png|Orange Rocky (BFB 6) Rocky Body bleh copy.png|Orange Rocky Barfing Smile IMG rockyscream.PNG|Rocky Barfing Up A Red Ball RockyMouthInside0001.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 1 RockyMouthInside0002.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 2 RockyMouthInside0003.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 3 RockyMouthInside0004.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 4 RockyMouthInside0005.png|The Inside of Rocky's Mouth 5 Ruby Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Front/Side Ruby top view cherry.PNG|Ruby Top As Seen In IDFB 1 RubyShatteredBit1.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 1 RubyShatteredBit2.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 2 RubyShatteredBit3.png|Ruby Shattered Bit 3 Saw Saw Body 4.png|Saw Saw_New_Asset.png|Saw without handle Saw_is_very_hot.png|Sizzling (BFB 1) Saw_Body.png|Dark Saw NEWSawBody.png|Saw (IDFB) Saw_Handle.png|Saw's Handle Snowball Snowball_Icon.png|Snowball Spongy Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Cabinet Spongy Front.png|Spongy Front Face Spongy Body Front copy 3.png|Spongy front Spongy Body Front copy 2.png|Spongy falling Spongy Body Side.png|Spongy Side Spongy Body Side below.png|Spongy side below Spongy_Body_Side_copy.png|Spongy Thin Side (as seen in Rescission, BFDIA 5a/5c) Spongy 3D 1.png|Spongy Angle 1 (BFB 3) Spongy 3D 2.png|Spongy Angle 2 (BFB 3) Spongy 3D 3.png|Spongy Angle 2 side (BFB 3) Spongy zapped0001.png|Spongy zapped 1 Spongy zapped0002.png|Spongy zapped 2 Spongy zapped0003.png|Spongy zapped 3 Spongy zapped0004.png|Spongy zapped 4 Stapy stapy body.png|Stapy stapy bottom.png|Stapy Stand stapy top.png|Stapy Magazine Stapy looks like a....png Stapy Front-0.png Stapy Deskfront.png|Stapy all the way to the front magazine Stapy sucked0001.png Stapy sucked0002.png Stapy sucked0003.png Taco Taco_With fish.png|Taco Left Taco_Body_Front_2.png|Taco Right Fishless taco right.png|Taco Fishless Right Bfdi taco but no fish by penplethepinepen-dbw71tu.png|Taco Fishless Left Taco_Above.png|Taco Flattened Teardrop Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Teardrop body 2.png|Teardrop about to eat Nickel (BFDIA 4) Teardrop Open Mouth BFB.png|Teardrop mouth open (Getting Teardrop To Talk Variant) Teardrop Evaporating.png|Teardrop Evaporating Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Icon.png|Tennis Ball Tennis Ball Body.png|Stripeless Tennisball stripes.png|Stripe Mask Tennis Ball Bottom.png|Looking Up IMG_fanmadeTB.PNG|Front DK3J3JDK_389RFHC.png|Tennis Ball Ripped Tree tree2.png|Tree TreeV.png|Tree when the camera zooms up to him in BFB 6 Treemote.png|Treemote Tree Bottled.png|Tree inside of Bottle (BFB 7) Tree bottled but half-way out.png|Tree Getting Out of Bottle (BFB 11) TV NEWTVBody.png|Front/idle tv_back.png|Back (BFB 2) TV_Body_Behind.png|Back (BFB 8) TV_Body_side.png|Side (BFB 8) 66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 DEMOn.png|Why are you talking? You're a machine! (as in BFB 4) tvoutspace.png|TV OuterSpace Screen (BFB 8) Woody Woody Icon.png|Woody Left Woody Body Front. 2.png|Woody Right Woody bottom.png|Woody Below Woody Angled.png|Woody Side Woodyintact.PNG|Woody intact Tracedraw.png|Woody intact Left 80665EFC-72BA-4AAB-8A0C-BB5936673D66.png|Woody chip Woody side 3.png|Woody front Woody scream BFB.png|Woody screaming in BFB 2 Woody hmph.png|Woody after getting his tounge back in in BFB 2 orange woody.png|Orange Woody (BFB 6) Woody dented by Bell.png|Orange Woody Dented (Leaned) (BFB 7) Woody dented by Bell Not Leaned.png|Orange Woody Dented Right (Not Leaned) (After BFB 7) Woody Body Front .2 Orange.png|Orange Woody Dented Right Back Woody Body Front Orange Copy CHOPPED.png|Orange Woody Dented Left Woody Body Front Orange Copy.png|Orange Woody Dented Left Back Yellow Face Yellow Face Frown Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 1 Yellow Face Frown Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 2 Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Frown Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0002.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 3 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 4 Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 2 Talk 5 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 1 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0004.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 2 Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk0005.png|Yellow Face Smile 3 Talk 3 Yellow Face Sigh.png|Yellow Face Sad Yellow_Face_Smile_1_copy.png|Yellow Face Behind BFB 5 Yellow Face Frown copy.png|Yellow face frown eyes closed forcing YellowFaceScared.png|Yellow Face Scared with Teeth Clenched YellowFaceAngry.png|Yellow Face Angry with Teeth Clenched YellowFaceAngrySide.png|Yellow Face Angry (Side) YellowFaceEating1.png|Yellow Face Eating 1 YellowFaceEating2.png|Yellow Face Eating 2 YellowFaceEating3.png|Yellow Face Eating 3 90D2F52A-566A-44C0-A751-BA0317DC3A11.png|Yellow face eyes closed talking 1 10BB5810-1C96-4B59-947C-AFA2C611790F.png|Yellow face eyes closed talking 2 2EB3AAB9-40A7-4A34-913B-A77FC06319F1.png|Yellow faces eyes closed talking 3 6668C3E6-B1B2-4759-8CE8-69D7A5A345CD.png|Yellow face dead F9F5F46E-7FE8-4FEF-950B-D63D8128164D.png|Yellow Face nertrual (BFB 1) YellowFaceAngry1.png|A N G E R Y YellowFace 1 YellowFaceAngry2.png|A N G E R Y YellowFace 2 YellowFaceAngry3.png|A N G E R Y YellowFace 3 yellow-face open mouth.png|Happy YellowFace Picture16.png|Yellow Face Covered In Barf Picture15.png|Yellow Face Covered In Barf Smiling Talking 1 Yellow Face Frown copy.png Four 4 body.png|Four's Asset Four 2nd asset.png|Four's 2nd asset Four's 3rd asset.png|Four's 3rd asset Four 4th body.png|Four's 4th asset Four's 5th Asset.png|Four's 5th Asset Four's 6th Asset.png|Four's 6th asset Four's 7th Asset.png|Four flying at you 1 million mph (Four's 7th Asset) Four's intro asset.png|Four's intro asset Fat 4.png|Fat asset Screech four asset.png|Screech asset 4 bottem.png|Four Bottom (BFB 5 and 10) Four_Intro_Body.png|Four's 2nd intro asset Four intro sun body.png|Four's 3rd Intro asset WDYDTOAS FOUR SAFE BODY.png|Four's Safe Body (Right) WWYDTOAS Four Safe Body Left.png|Four's Safe Body (Left) X X Body.png|X's Asset X_2nd_asset.png|X's 2nd asset X's 3rd Asset.png|X's 3rd Asset X's 4th Asset.png|X's 4th Asset X's 5th Asset.png|X's 5th asset X's 6th Asset.png|X's 6th asset X's 7th Asset.png|X's 7th Asset X's 8th Asset.png|X's 8th Asset X's Up Arrrow Body.png|Up arrow asset X's Body With Barf.png|Barf asset X Side.png|X Side (Getting Teardrop To Talk, and maybe future episodes...) X's Shivering Body.png|X Shivering (Getting Teardrop to Talk) X After Getting Screech'd By Four.png|X After Getting Screeched By Four (Today's Very Special Episode) X with bandaid.png|X With Duct Tape (BFB 5) Fries mystery lumps.png|This Is Not X (BFB 8 .fla) 2018-04-06T15ᛋ�.png|Definitely Not X (BFB 9) BFDI Speaker Boxes Announcer Speaker Box Announcer Front Vibrating0001.png|Announcer Front Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Front Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Front Talking 2 Announcer Front Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Front Talking 3 Announcer Front Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Front Talking 4 Announcer Front Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Front Talking 5 Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Front Talking 6 Announcer Front Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Front Talking 7 Announcer Front Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Front Talking 8 Announcer Front Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Front Talking 9 Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Front Talking 10 Announcer Angled.png|Announcer Isometric Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0002.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 2 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0003.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 3 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0004.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 4 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0005.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 5 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 6 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0007.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 7 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0008.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 8 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0009.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 9 Announcer Isometric Vibrating0010.png|Announcer Isometric Talking 10 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Neutral/Talking 1 Announcer Side 02.png|Announcer Side Talking 2 Announcer Side 03.png|Announcer Side Talking 3 Announcer Side 04.png|Announcer Side Talking 4 Announcer Side 05.png|Announcer Side Talking 5 Announcer Side 06.png|Announcer Side Talking 6 Announcer.png|Announcer Side Talking 7 Announcer Side 08.png|Announcer Side Talking 8 Announcer Side 09.png|Announcer Side Talking 9 Announcer Side 10.png|Announcer Side Talking 10 ASB without Speaker.png|Announcer Back/Without Speaker Announcer_Flat_Angled.png|Announcer Flat Angled speakerback0001.png|Announcer Back 1 speakerback0002.png|Announcer Back 2 speakerback0003.png|Announcer Back 3 speakerback0004.png|Announcer Back 4 speakerback0005.png|Announcer Back 5 speakerback0006.png|Announcer Back 6 speakerback0007.png|Announcer Back 7 speakerback0008.png|Announcer Back 8 speakerback0009.png|Announcer Back 9 speakerback0010.png|Announcer Back 10 CrushedAnnouncer.png|Crushed Announcer Bittenspeakerside0010.png Bittenspeakerside0007.png Bittenspeakerside0006.png Bittenspeakerside0009.png Bittenspeakerside0008.png Bittenspeakerside0005.png Bittenspeakerside0004.png Bittenspeakerside0003.png Bittenspeakerside0002.png Bittenspeakerside0001.png Bittenspeakerfront0010.png Bittenspeakerfront0006.png Bittenspeakerfront0003.png Bittenspeakerfront0009.png Bittenspeakerfront0008.png Bittenspeakerfront0007.png Bittenspeakerfront0005.png Bittenspeakerfront0004.png Bittenspeakerfront0002.png Bittenspeakerfront0001.png speaker plate.png|Announcer speaker plate Announcer_Front_Vibrating_Without_A_Box0001.png|Announcer Speaker plate (Front) Announcer Isometric Boxless.png|Announcer Speaker plate (Isometric) Firey Speaker Box Fireboxfront0001.png Fireboxfront0002.png Fireboxfront0003.png Fireboxfront0004.png Fireboxfront0005.png Fireboxfront0006.png Fireboxfront0007.png Fireboxfront0008.png Fireboxfront0009.png Fireboxiso0001.png Fireboxiso0002.png Fireboxiso0003.png Fireboxiso0004.png Fireboxiso0005.png Fireboxiso0006.png Fireboxiso0007.png Fireboxiso0008.png Fireboxiso0009.png Fireboxiso0010.png Fireboxside0001.png Fireboxside0002.png Fireboxside0003.png Fireboxside0004.png Fireboxside0005.png Fireboxside0006.png Fireboxside0007.png Fireboxside0008.png Fireboxside0009.png Fireboxside0010.png Firey_Speakery_Sideways_bfdia_5a.png Fireyspeakerboxbuilt.png|Firey Speaker Box Broken but "Fixed" Fsb_1.png|Part 1 Fsb_2.png|Part 2 Fsb_3.png|Part 3 Fsb_4.png|Part 4 Fsb_5.png|Part 5 Fsb_6.png|Part 6 Fsb_7.png|Part 7 Flower Speaker Box Flowerboxfront0001.png Flowerboxfront0002.png Flowerboxfront0003.png Flowerboxfront0004.png Flowerboxfront0005.png Flowerboxfront0006.png Flowerboxfront0007.png Flowerboxfront0008.png Flowerboxfront0009.png Flowerboxiso0001.png Flowerboxiso0002.png Flowerboxiso0003.png Flowerboxiso0004.png Flowerboxiso0005.png Flowerboxiso0006.png Flowerboxiso0007.png Flowerboxiso0008.png Flowerboxiso0009.png Flowerboxiso0010.png Flowerboxside0001.png Flowerboxside0002.png Flowerboxside0003.png Flowerboxside0004.png Flowerboxside0005.png Flowerboxside0006.png Flowerboxside0007.png Flowerboxside0008.png Flowerboxside0009.png Flowerboxside0010.png Announcer_Side_Flower_3.png|Flower Speaker Box just before being destroyed Announcer_Side_Flower_2.png|Crushed Flower Speaker Box Puffball Speaker Box Puffbox.png|Front 160px-PSB 2.png|Side DC38604F-33A5-424E-ACCB-D4046A717B7D.png|Angled Teardrop Speaker Box Tearbox0001.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 1 Tearbox0002.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 2 Tearbox0003.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 3 Tearbox0004.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 4 Tearbox0005.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 5 Tearbox0006.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 6 Tearbox0007.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 7 Tearbox0008.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 8 Tearbox0009.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 9 Tearbox0010.png|Teardrop Speaker Box Vibrating 10 Leafy Speaker Box Leafbox0001.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 1 Leafbox0002.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 2 Leafbox0003.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 3 Leafbox0004.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 4 Leafbox0005.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 5 Leafbox0006.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 6 Leafbox0007.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 7 Leafbox0008.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 8 Leafbox0009.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 9 Leafbox0010.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Side 10 Leafboxfront0001.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 1 Leafboxfront0002.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 2 Leafboxfront0003.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 3 Leafboxfront0004.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 4 Leafboxfront0005.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 5 Leafboxfront0006.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 6 Leafboxfront0007.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 7 Leafboxfront0008.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 8 Leafboxfront0009.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 9 Leafboxfront0010.png|Leafy Speaker Box Vibrating Front 10 Triangle Speaker Box Tribox0001.png Tribox0002.png Tribox0003.png Tribox0004.png Tribox0005.png Tribox0006.png Tribox0007.png Tribox0008.png Tribox0009.png Tribox0010.png Hexagon Speaker Box Hexbox0001.png Hexbox0002.png Hexbox0003.png Hexbox0004.png Hexbox0005.png Hexbox0006.png Hexbox0007.png Hexbox0008.png Hexbox0009.png Hexbox0010.png Circular Floating Globe Circbox0001.png Circbox0002.png Circbox0003.png Circbox0004.png Circbox0005.png Circbox0006.png Circbox0007.png Circbox0008.png Circbox0009.png Circbox0010.png Spike Ball Speaker Box Spikebox0001.png Spikebox0002.png Spikebox0003.png Spikebox0004.png Spikebox0005.png Spikebox0006.png Spikebox0007.png Spikebox0008.png Spikebox0009.png Spikebox0010.png Spike.png|Spike Ball Cheese Orb Cheeseorb.png|Cheese Orb Weird Speaker Box Weird Speaker Box.png|Normal Weird Speaker Box_Crushed.png|Crushed Weird Speaker Box (as seen in a carykh video) Conjoined Bodies TreeBottleFortuneCookie.png|Tree Inside Bottle With Fortune Cookie Treebottle.png|Tree inside Bottle with no Fortune Cookie Naily and Bell.png|Naily pierced through Bell Needlebellnaily.png|Needle pierced through Naily and Bell Treemote.png|Treemote Basketball turning into puffball0001.png|Basketball turning into puffball 1 Basketball turning into puffball0002.png|Basketball turning into puffball 2 Basketball turning into puffball0003.png|Basketball turning into puffball 3 Basketball turning into puffball0004.png|Basketball turning into puffball 4 Basketball turning into puffball0005.png|Basketball turning into puffball 5 Basketball turning into puffball0006.png|Basketball turning into puffball 6 Basketball turning into puffball0007.png|Basketball turning into puffball 7 Basketball turning into puffball0008.png|Basketball turning into puffball 8 Basketball turning into puffball0009.png|Basketball turning into puffball 9 Basketball turning into puffball0010.png|Basketball turning into puffball 10 Basketball turning into puffball0011.png|Basketball turning into puffball 11 Basketball turning into puffball0012.png|Basketball turning into puffball 12 Basketball turning into puffball0013.png|Basketball turning into puffball 13 Basketball turning into puffball0014.png|Basketball turning into puffball 14 Basketball turning into puffball0015.png|Basketball turning into puffball 15 Basketball turning into puffball0016.png|Basketball turning into puffball 16 Basketball turning into puffball0017.png|Basketball turning into puffball 17 Basketball turning into puffball0018.png|Basketball turning into puffball 18 Basketball turning into puffball0019.png|Basketball turning into puffball 19 Basketball turning into puffball0020.png|Basketball turning into puffball 20 Basketball turning into puffball0021.png|Basketball turning into puffball 21 Basketball turning into puffball0022.png|Basketball turning into puffball 22 Basketball turning into puffball0023.png|Basketball turning into puffball 23 Basketball turning into puffball0024.png|Basketball turning into puffball 24 Pin turning into lightning0001.png|Pin turning into lightning 1 Pin turning into lightning0002.png|Pin turning into lightning 2 Pin turning into lightning0003.png|Pin turning into lightning 3 Pin turning into lightning0004.png|Pin turning into lightning 4 Pin turning into lightning0005.png|Pin turning into lightning 5 Pin turning into lightning0006.png|Pin turning into lightning 6 Pin turning into lightning0007.png|Pin turning into lightning 7 Pin turning into lightning0008.png|Pin turning into lightning 8 Pin turning into lightning0009.png|Pin turning into lightning 9 Pin turning into lightning0010.png|Pin turning into lightning 10 Pin turning into lightning0011.png|Pin turning into lightning 11 Pin turning into lightning0012.png|Pin turning into lightning 12 Pin turning into lightning0013.png|Pin turning into lightning 13 Pin turning into lightning0014.png|Pin turning into lightning 14 Pin turning into lightning0015.png|Pin turning into lightning 15 Pin turning into lightning0016.png|Pin turning into lightning 16 Pin turning into lightning0017.png|Pin turning into lightning 17 Pin turning into lightning0018.png|Pin turning into lightning 18 Pin turning into lightning0019.png|Pin turning into lightning 19 Pin turning into lightning0020.png|Pin turning into lightning 20 Pin turning into lightning0021.png|Pin turning into lightning 21 Pin turning into lightning0022.png|Pin turning into lightning 22 Pin turning into lightning0023.png|Pin turning into lightning 23 Pin turning into lightning0024.png|Pin turning into lightning 24 Tree Body copy 2.png|Tree turning into taco 1 Tree Body copy.png|Tree turning into taco 2 Tree Body copy 3.png|Tree turning into taco 3 Taco Body Front 2 tree.png|Tree turning into taco 4 Rocky turning into basketball0001.png|Rocky turning into basketball 1 Rocky turning into basketball0002.png|Rocky turning into basketball 2 Rocky turning into basketball0003.png|Rocky turning into basketball 3 Rocky turning into basketball0004.png|Rocky turning into basketball 4 Rocky turning into basketball0005.png|Rocky turning into basketball 5 Rocky turning into basketball0006.png|Rocky turning into basketball 6 Rocky turning into basketball0007.png|Rocky turning into basketball 7 Rocky turning into basketball0008.png|Rocky turning into basketball 8 Rocky turning into basketball0009.png|Rocky turning into basketball 9 Rocky turning into basketball0010.png|Rocky turning into basketball 10 Rocky turning into basketball0011.png|Rocky turning into basketball 11 Rocky turning into basketball0012.png|Rocky turning into basketball 12 Rocky turning into basketball0013.png|Rocky turning into basketball 13 Rocky turning into basketball0014.png|Rocky turning into basketball 14 Rocky turning into basketball0015.png|Rocky turning into basketball 15 Rocky turning into basketball0016.png|Rocky turning into basketball 16 Rocky turning into basketball0017.png|Rocky turning into basketball 17 Rocky turning into basketball0018.png|Rocky turning into basketball 18 Rocky turning into basketball0019.png|Rocky turning into basketball 19 Rocky turning into basketball0020.png|Rocky turning into basketball 20 Rocky turning into basketball0021.png|Rocky turning into basketball 21 Rocky turning into basketball0022.png|Rocky turning into basketball 22 Rocky turning into basketball0023.png|Rocky turning into basketball 23 Taco Body Front 2 copy 4.png|Taco turning into pin 1 Taco Body Front 2 copy 2.png|Taco turning into pin 2 Taco Body Front 2 copy 3.png|Taco turning into pin 3 Taco Body Front 2 copin.png|Taco turning into pin 4 Puffball turning into rocky0001.png|Puffball turning into rocky 1 Puffball turning into rocky0002.png|Puffball turning into rocky 2 Puffball turning into rocky0003.png|Puffball turning into rocky 3 Puffball turning into rocky0004.png|Puffball turning into rocky 4 Puffball turning into rocky0005.png|Puffball turning into rocky 5 Puffball turning into rocky0006.png|Puffball turning into rocky 6 Puffball turning into rocky0007.png|Puffball turning into rocky 7 Puffball turning into rocky0008.png|Puffball turning into rocky 8 Puffball turning into rocky0009.png|Puffball turning into rocky 9 Puffball turning into rocky0010.png|Puffball turning into rocky 10 Puffball turning into rocky0011.png|Puffball turning into rocky 11 Puffball turning into rocky0012.png|Puffball turning into rocky 12 Puffball turning into rocky0013.png|Puffball turning into rocky 13 Puffball turning into rocky0014.png|Puffball turning into rocky 14 Puffball turning into rocky0015.png|Puffball turning into rocky 15 Puffball turning into rocky0016.png|Puffball turning into rocky 16 Puffball turning into rocky0017.png|Puffball turning into rocky 17 Puffball turning into rocky0018.png|Puffball turning into rocky 18 Puffball turning into rocky0019.png|Puffball turning into rocky 19 Puffball turning into rocky0020.png|Puffball turning into rocky 20 Puffball turning into rocky0021.png|Puffball turning into rocky 21 Puffball turning into rocky0022.png|Puffball turning into rocky 22 Puffball turning into rocky0023.png|Puffball turning into rocky 23 Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0022.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0021.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0020.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0019.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0018.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0017.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0016.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0015.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0014.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0013.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0012.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0011.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0010.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0009.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0008.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0007.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0006.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0005.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0004.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0003.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0002.png Spongy turning into tree (NOT THE SAME)0001.png Old/Prototype 47F192B5-9C9A-4FB2-9260-6C649A86EA46.png|Bomby 735E8ACC-6F08-4B4A-B901-F93757A66EB1.png|Book Old Bubble.png|Bubble Donut old.png|Donut Old Flower Head.png|Flower GBBA.png|Gelatin GolfBallEp1-23.png|Golf Ball Old Leafy Bodu.png|Leafy Per-BFDIA Lollipop Body.png|Lollipop (Pre-BFDIA) Old Needle.png|Needle PenOldBody.png|Pen (from Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!) Pencil_old.png|Pencil Puffy body.png|Puffball Beta Body (found in BFDIA 1-3.fla) Old Rocky's Body.png|Rocky Ruby old.png|Ruby SpongyEp1-23.png|Spongy Blocky Old Blocky Body Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Old Blocky Body Head-On.png|Blocky Head-on Old Blocky Body Isometric.png|Blocky Isometric Old_Blocky_Side_(NEVER_BEFORE_SEEN).png|Blocky Side (Seen in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?) Coiny Old Coiny Body.png|Coiny front Old coiny side.png|Coiny side Eraser Old eraser body.png|Eraser Eraser back old.png|Eraser back eraser_cuberoll.png|Eraser in "Cube Roll" game at htwins.net, in "Level Editor" option for object removing Firey hot.png|Firey from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Firey.png|Firey 1 (Firey's Candy Bar Adventure) Old Firey 2.png|Firey 2 (FCBA) Old Firey 3.png|Firey 3 (FCBA) Oldfirey0001.png|Firey in Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!. Oldfirey0002.png Oldfirey0003.png Oldfirey0004.png Oldfirey0005.png Oldfirey0006.png Oldfirey0007.png Oldfirey0008.png Oldfirey0009.png Oldfirey0010.png Oldfirey0011.png Oldfirey0012.png Oldfirey0013.png Oldfirey0014.png Oldfirey0015.png Oldfirey0016.png Oldfirey0017.png Four Four's old body.png|Four (XFOHV) Tidepool Four Asset.png|Four (Tidepool) Fries Fries Idol.png|Fries New Fries!.png|Prototype Fries Body, seen in the .fla file of the chase scene Prototype Fries body empty (edited a file in chase.fla).png|Prototype Fries Body Empty (Found In chase.fla) Fries with spot.png|Another prototype Fries Fries with B.png|Yet another prototype design of Fries Ice Cube cold.png|Ice Cube from htwins.net "Precipitation Simulation" game Old Icy Remake.png|Ice Cube Front Old ice cube instormic.png|Ice Cube Isometric Ic melt.png|Melted (BFDI 8) Ice_Cube_(_Episode_8_).png|Side (BFDI 8) Old Ice Cube Isometric v2.png Match Old Match.png|1st Match Match_old.png|2nd Match Nickel nickel old front.png|Nickel old nickel side.png|Nickel Side 84B776A1-ADCC-45F2-B167-4921D857C168.png|Nickel (The Reveal) Pin Old Pin Body.png|Pin From Above Old Front Pin Body.png|Pin Old Pin Below.png|Pin From Below Puffball Per-BFDIA Puffball Body.png|Puffball (Pre-BFDIA) Puffballidle.png|Puffball Snowball Old Snowball.png|Snowball in Firey's Candy Bar Adventure 2010 Snowball.PNG|Snowball 2010_Snowball.png|snowball (ep 1 12) Teardrop Hdtear.png|Teardrop's first ever character body. TeardropOld.png|Teardrop (from Take the Plunge: Part 1 to Hurtful!) Tennis Ball 642AFB65-BF5C-4BE5-9D17-B9C6E6BFC877.png|Tennis Ball Tennis ball back.png|Tennis Ball Back D136CAEB-76ED-4B94-8C95-5651D1D54F28.png|Tennis Ball Front Woody Old Woody Front.png|Woody Balsa.png|Woody Left (BFDI 1a 20) Old Woody Screaming.png Old woody side.png Old Woody Front Intact Screaming.png Old Woody Front Intact.png X 1515854589425.png|X (XFOHV) Tidepool X Asset.png|X (Tidepool) Yellow Face 67275FC4-C23E-46E1-9DC5-910DA27D21B1.png|Yellow face from (Puzzling Mysteries To Insectephobe’s Nightmare 2) B9BDE4FD-9425-46C9-A38D-30776F393E49.png 084CBBCC-1921-4663-AA90-63CE25147619.png 901DE2E2-7CCF-4B94-9CC4-380A260E485E.png 3F36E091-B8E1-4E4F-BF5F-FC64A95094D8.png 6461498D-6EEF-44AF-AD0C-3D7835D32311.png F59BA474-ACB9-42C2-A383-D66ED674A019.png 6E4306F3-8C02-4746-A9EC-8650014E3922.png B3FA81B8-976C-4295-98CE-BD0C78F60C16.png Yellow Face Eating.png Frown 2.png Frown 1.png Metal contestants Metal book.png|Book Metal firey.png|Firey Flower Head metal.png|Flower Metal Leafy Body.png|Leafy Yoyle Pencil.png|Pencil Metal ruby body.png|Ruby Bubble bublead0001.png|Turning Metal 1 bublead0002.png|Turning Metal 2 bublead0003.png|Turning Metal 3 bublead0004.png|Turning Metal 4 bublead0005.png|Turning Metal 5 bublead0006.png|Turning Metal 6 bublead0007.png|Turning Metal 7 bublead0008.png|Turning Metal 8 bublead0009.png|Turning Metal 9 bublead0010.png|Turning Metal 10 bublead0011.png|Turning Metal 11 Metal bubble body.png|Metal Bubble Coiny Nickel Icon.png|Front Nickel Side.png|Side Ice Cube Metal ic 1.png|Cabinet Metal ic 2.png|Isometric Metal ic 3.png|Side Pin Metal pin 1.png|Side Metal pin 2.png|Above Metal pin 3.png|Below Spongy Metal spongy body.png|Front Metal spongy side.png|Side Yellow Face Metal yf 10001.png Metal yf 10002.png Metal yf 10003.png Metal yf 20001.png Metal yf 20002.png Metal yf 20003.png Metal yf 30001.png Metal yf 30002.png Metal yf 30003.png Metal yf 30004.png Metal yf 30005.png Metal yf 30006.png Metal yf 40001.png Metal yf 40002.png Metal yf 40003.png Twinkle Books.png|Book Bell_Twinkle.png|Bell Bubble Twinkle.png|Bubble Cake_Twinkle.png|Cake Eggy_Twinkle.png|Eggy Firey_Twinkle.png|Firey Ice Cube With Twinkle.png|Ice Cube Marker_Twinkle.png|Marker Match_Twinkle.png|Match Pens.png|Pen Spongey_Twinkle.png|Spongy Stapy_Twinkle.png|Stapy Clock Clock_Twinkle_Front.png|Clock Twinkle Front Clock_Twinkle_Back.png|Clock Twinkle Back Donut Donut_Twinkle_C_N0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Neutral 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_N0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Neutral 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_N0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Neutral 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_Open0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Open 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_Open0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Open 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_Open0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Open 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_O0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center O Mouth 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_O0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center O Mouth 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_O0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center O Mouth 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_Frown0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Frown 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_Frown0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Frown 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_Frown0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Frown 3 Donut_Twinkle_C_S0001.png|Donut Twinkle Center Smile 1 Donut_Twinkle_C_S0002.png|Donut Twinkle Center Smile 2 Donut_Twinkle_C_S0003.png|Donut Twinkle Center Smile 3 Poisoned Poisoned Coiny Update.png|Coiny Poisoned Fries.png|Fries Poisoned Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Poisoned Rocky Update.png|Rocky PoisonedTeardropImproved.png|Teardrop Poisoned Yellow face Update.png|Yellow Face Frozen Tennis Ball frozen.png|Tennis Ball Firey frozen.png|Firey Gelatin frozen.png|Gelatin Golf ball frozen.png|Golf Ball Recommended Characters Main Recommended Characters (IDFB/BFB) Lego Brick Body.png|Lego Brick Tune Body.png|Tune Waffle Body.png|Waffle Camera Gjfhgcujyhiuyfdiuyfdugfvh.png|Body (without Tripod) Camera's Asset_0.png|Body 7-2.png|Interface TriTriTri.png|Tripod (without Body) Main Recommended Characters (BFDI/BFDIA) Barf Bag Idol.png|Barf Bag BlackHole.png|Black Hole Bottle idol.png|Bottle Regular Cake.png|Cake Gaty_3.png|Gaty Grassy (better).png|Grassy Lightning 2.png|Lightning Lolipop.png|Lollipop Marker idle.png|Marker Naily Idol.png|Naily Pillow idle.png|Pillow Saw idol.png|Saw Taco Idol.png|Taco Tree Idol.png|Tree Balloony Balloony 2.png|Balloony's Head Flower Body Straight.png|Balloony's Stick Body Basketball 144px-BasketBall.png|Basketball's Body Basketball Lineless.png|Lineless Basketball lines.png|Basketball's Stripes Bell Bell Idle.png|Bell's Body bell's thing.png|Bell's Ringer Bracelety bracelety yo.png|Bracelety Upside-Down Bracelety.png|Upside-Down Bracelety Clock Clock_idle0001.png Clock_idle0002.png Clock_idle0003.png Clock_idle0004.png Clock_idle0005.png Clock_idle0006.png Clock_idle0007.png Clock_idle0008.png Clock_idle0009.png Clock_idle0010.png Clock_idle0011.png Clock_idle0012.png Clock_idle0013.png Clock_idle0014.png Clock_idle0015.png Clock_idle0016.png Clock_idle0017.png Clock_idle0018.png Clock_idle0019.png Clock_idle0020.png Clock_idle0021.png Clock_idle0022.png Clock_idle0023.png Clock_idle0024.png Clock_idle0025.png Clock_idle0026.png Clock_idle0027.png Clock_idle0028.png Clock_idle0029.png Clock_idle0030.png Clock_idle0031.png Clock_idle0032.png Clock_idle0033.png Clock_idle0034.png Clock_idle0035.png Clock_idle0036.png Clock_idle0037.png Clock_idle0038.png Clock_idle0039.png Clock_idle0040.png Clock_idle0041.png Clock_idle0042.png Clock_idle0043.png Clock_idle0044.png Clock_idle0045.png Clock_idle0046.png Clock_idle0047.png Clock_idle0048.png Clock_idle0049.png Clock_idle0050.png Clock_idle0051.png Clock_idle0052.png Clock_idle0053.png Clock_idle0054.png Clock_idle0055.png Clock_idle0056.png Clock_idle0057.png Clock_idle0058.png Clock_idle0059.png Clock_idle0060.png Clock_idle0061.png Clock_idle0062.png Clock_idle0063.png Clock_idle0064.png Clock_idle0065.png Clock_idle0066.png Clock_idle0067.png Clock_idle0068.png Clock_idle0069.png Clock_idle0070.png Clock_idle0071.png Clock_idle0072.png Clock_idle0073.png Clock_idle0074.png Clock_idle0075.png Clock_idle0076.png Clock_idle0077.png Clock_idle0078.png Clock_idle0079.png Clock_idle0080.png Clock_idle0081.png Clock_idle0082.png Clock_idle0083.png Clock_idle0084.png Clock_idle0085.png Clock_idle0086.png Clock_idle0087.png Clock_idle0088.png Clock_idle0089.png Clock_idle0090.png Clock_idle0091.png Clock_idle0092.png Clock_idle0093.png Clock_idle0094.png Clock_idle0095.png Clock_idle0096.png ClockCAS.png|CAS Cloudy Cloudy idle.png|Cloudy Normal cloud 3 gray.png|Cloudy Thunderstorm Eggy Eggy idle.png|Eggy's Body Egg top.png|Eggy's Top Half Egg bottom.png|Eggy's Bottom Half Fanny Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0001.png|Fanny Spinning 1 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0002.png|Fanny Spinning 2 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0003.png|Fanny Spinning 3 Fanny ( Made By SJJ)0004.png|Fanny Spinning 4 FannyFan0001.png|Fanny Fan 1 FannyFan0002.png|Fanny Fan 2 FannyFan0003.png|Fanny Fan 3 Fan0004.png|Fanny Fan 4 Fanny plate.png|No Fan/Plate Pie Pie idle.png|Pie's Body Explosive_Pie.png|Pie Top GoCrafty7Go!.png|Pie Slice Piesplosion.png|Pie Exploding Remote Remote idol.png|BFDI 13 Remote Remote copy.png|BFDI 17 Remote tfweni.png|Remote Side Robot Flower Robot_flower_STATION.png|Robot Flower Stationary Robot_flower_copy0001.png|Robot Flower Talking 1 Robot_flower_copy0002.png|Robot Flower Talking 2 Robot_flower_copy0003.png|Robot Flower Talking 3 Robot_flower_copy0004.png|Robot Flower Talking 4 Robot_flower_copy0005.png|Robot Flower Talking 5 Robot_flower_copy0006.png|Robot Flower Talking 6 Robot_flower_copy0007.png|Robot Flower Talking 7 Robot_flower_copy0008.png|Robot Flower Talking 8 Roboty Roboty Back.png|Back Roboty Front.png|Front robot copy.png|Roboty Talking Roboty talking.png|Roboty Talking Side RobotySide.png|Roboty Side TV Tv copy.png|BFDI TV TV(Assets).png|TV On Other Recommended Characters Body Diamond .png|Diamond RoseAsset.png|Rose Bunkbed body.png|Bunk Bed TNT Idle.png|TNT Body Wandy.png|Wandy cheez-it.png|Cheez-It Body Bacon.png|Bacon Candybody.png|Candy Bez tytułu muszla.PNG|Seashell Acorn asset.png|Acorn Football Icon.png|Football Limeasset.png|Lime Idlemervet.png|Spikey Mervert Ducking2.png|A duck 2esd.PNG|Orange Marker saladasset!.png|Salad Body Nutcracker.png|Nutcracker Bottle-3.png|Bottle (Old) GiantDAssetImproved.png|Giant D ScissorsAsset.png|Scissors JuiceBoxAsset.png|Juice Box AmericanFlagAsset.png|American Flag PencilGripAsset.png|Pencil Grip 9BallAsset.png|9-Ball ComputerChipAsset.png|Computer Chip Doughball asset.png|Doughball Electric Ice Cube asset.png|Electric Ice Cube Cinnamon Roll asset.png|Cinnamon Roll Pyramid asset.png|Pyramid Bow asset.png|Bow DaisyAsset.png|Daisy Cyan Golf Club asset.png|Cyan Golf Club Bottle Cap asset.png|Bottle Cap SheetofPaperAsset.png|Sheet of Paper DollarAsset.png|Dollar BatteryAsset.png|Battery StickerIdle.png|Sticker GetWellCardAsset.png|Get Well Card LavaLampAsset.png|Lava Lamp MarshmallowAsset.png|Marshmallow YoyleCandyAsset.png|Yoyle Candy DiceAsset.png|Dice Oreoidle.png|Oreo 3DSAsset.png|3DS CheeseburgerAsset.png|Cheeseburger HillyAsset.png|Hilly PokemonCardAsset.png|Pokemon Card CameryAsset.png|Camery ForkAsset.png|Fork HangerAsset.png|Hanger TrousersAsset.png|Trousers TinAsset.png|Tin Ruby .png|Rubiny RIP.png|Tombstone CardboardAsset.png|Cardboard Apple.png|Apple LightBlub.png|Lightbulb Candle's Body.png|Candle domino.png|Domino Marker's Body.png|Marker (Old) ogum.png|Gumball (simondomino) paper 2.png|Paper tbasje.png|Basketball (Old) Triangle's body.png|Triangle InkAsset.png|Ink Glue Body.png|Glue PeanutButterAsset.png|Peanut Butter PhoneAsset.png|Phone Gift.png|Gifty Frosting Body.png|Frosting Mephone4.png|MePhone4 BoxyAsset.png|Boxy CombyAsset.png|Comby Blocky plug burned burned.png|Electric Blocky's plug RingAsset.png|Ring Super Firey Body.png|Super Firey Message.png|Receipt Paint Brush.png|Paintbrush Super Firey's Cape.png|Super Firey Cape Febreeze Body.png|Febreeze moo moo.png|spongron's Football Money money mooney.png|Taco Guy goldy cuby.png|Gold Cube Blimpy Body.png|Blimpy Cloudy (JoshuaJoyCleyn) Body.png|Cloudy (JoshuaJoyCleyn) Ender Rocky Body.png|Ender Rocky Maltese Islands Body.png|Maltese Islands Pencil & Pen's Baby Body.png|Pencil & Pen's Baby objectreaterliekmudkips.png|Mechanical Pencil sims diamond.png|The Sims Diamond Pickle Body-0.png|Pickle Trophy.png|BFDI Trophy squash squash.png|Weed Corny.png|Corny Blue Rocky's Body.png|Blue Rocky Capless Pen's Body.png|Capless Pen Gray's Body BFDI.png|Gray Red's Body BFDI.png|Red Pokeball's 1st Body.png|Pokeball's 1st Body (The Reveal) Pokeball's 2st Body.png|Pokeball's 2nd Body (The Glistening) Zoggy zingy.PNG|Ring's 2nd Body (Rescission) Ring's 3st Body.png|Ring's 3rd Body (Gardening Hero) Pen's Speaker Box.png|Pen Speaker Giant Cyan Spongy Body.png|Giant Cyan Spongy Nicole The Cowgirl's horse Pose.png|Nicole The Cowgirl Nicole's horse.png|Nicole The Cowgirl's horse BOWLENG BAW.png|Bowling Ball Crazy Needle Body.png|Crazy Needle Red_Pen.png|Red Pen Towel Body.png|Towel KnifeAssetFixed.png|Knife Yo-Yo.png|Yoyo BreadAssets.png|Bread Brick.png|Brick Ice Cream Sandwish.png|Ice Cream Sandwich Bush.png|Bushy Paper Bag Thing.png|Paper Bag Firey junior body (remake).png|Firey Jr. Purple Flower Body.png|Violet BFDI Evil Bubble asset.png|Evil Bubble BFDI Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy BFDI Exploding David Asset.png|Exploding David BFDI Bronze Ice Cube.png|Bronze Ice Cube Kirby Asset_0.png|Kirby Weirdy Asset.PNG|Weirdy Nerf Bullet Asset.PNG|Nerf Bullet/Suction Dart icycle asset.PNG|Icy/Icycle IMG_0252.PNG|Coiny and Firey Earplugs Asset_0.png|Earplugs Vaccum Asset_0.png|Vacuum waddle dee asset.png|Waddle Dee 07373B5A-4DC0-4D2D-9835-731A75C487A4.png|Metal Ball FAB4FFC6-6EE1-42AE-8C46-3A175C531C95.png|Leafy troll face 7A304AFF-3A4A-496F-BA8D-093127E357A0.png|Flower’s Brother 7E9095DC-403B-4430-A347-B3F07404A178.png|Speaky 86C3F306-6474-4C03-BC00-B365382B8689.png|BFDI COUPLES F976432A-8ADE-497C-B0B9-EB736DB4490C.png|Metal Man 8F34D20E-7865-4046-999F-EA6AD0A9716E.png|Girl pen 2518EDAD-44EC-4FD2-B6C8-D3C86F84B317.png|Bagel 4137ED77-9FF0-42A3-A004-644C96E4A451.png|Baby Firey Lamp.png|Lamp 3296ED46-E987-47BA-867D-9282E00CC917.png Coca-Cola ice Cube body.png|Coca-Cola Ice Cube IMG_7597.PNG|Surf Board Nickel old front.png|Dime (Nickel BFDI 17) Green basketbaall iocn.png|Basketball (BFDI 14) Frisbee iocn.png|Frisbee Foot iocn.png|Leg Hand iocn.png|Hand Tonguey iocn.png|tonguey Dome Idle.png|Dome baby spongy icon.png|baby spongy Avocado_body.png|Avocado BagOChips_body.png|Bag of chips/ Chips Frozen_yogurt_body.png|frozen yogurt EvidenceBag_body.png|Evidence bag Lily_body.png|Lily NailPolish_body.png|Nail Polish Peanut_butter_body.png|Peanut Butter (smirk)_body.png|(smirk) apple_body.png|apple Applesauce asset.png|apple sauce Atom_body.png|Atom Banana_body.png|banana (BFB 2) Candle_body.png|candle Chair_body.png|Chair Coffee_body.png|coffee Fork_body.png|fork Hailairhous_body.png|Hailairhous Melody_body.png|Melody Onigiri_body.png|Onigiri Pistachio_body.png|Pistachio Pretzel_body.png|Pretzel Purfball_body.png|Purfball Richard_body.png|Richard JacknJellify_body.png|Jacknjellify spowenaseball iocn.png|spowenseball icon Swappy.png|Swappy Sun coin.png|Sun coin Sotp sign.png|Sotp Sign Soldery.png|Soldery Shopping cart.png|Shopping cart Science book.png|Science book Robot tree.png|Robot Tree Rainbowassets.png|Rainbow Potato.png|Potato Piece of string.png|Piece of string Pebble.png|Pebble Pda pen.png|PDA Pen Pandora book.png|Pandora book Milkshake asset.png|Milkshake Little boy.png|Little boy Lilyy.png|Lily (BFB 4) watermelon iocn.png|WaterMelon yallow watermelon iocn.png|Yellow WaterMelon Tetherbally_Body.png|Tetherbally Hot Cheese Puff.png|Hot Cheese Puff 777 icon body.png|777 icon car icon body.png|car icon sr iocn.png|sr icon 3d.png|3D Glasses water_bottle_trans.png|Water Bottle Hanger_1_bod.png|Hanger Very first clock.png|Very first clock Marker_14.png|Marker (BFDI 14) Screenshot_lol.png|Lolipop (BFDI 16) SpoonInB.png|Spoon Pillow_t.png|Very first pillow 8ball.png|Very first 8 Ball evily iocn.png|evily icon winner iocn.png|Winner Winner Better.png|New Winner air horn.png|Air Horn Hotdog_body.png|Hot Dog pina colada.png|Pina Colada Synthesizer_body.png|Synthesizer Hand Ge_body.png|Hand Gel Beehiv_body.png|Beehive Font by Sardobomb.png|Font Broom_body.png|Broom Burger_by_cheese7373_nod.png|Burger (BFDI 17) chocolate milkshake.png|Chocolate Milkshake Drumstick_body.png|Drumstick Giant_House-body.png|Giant House Magazine_HD_body.png|Magazine Picture_Frame_HD_body.png|Picture Frame Tulip_17_bod.png|Tulip Vacuum_by_BlockyCuzco_bod.png|Vaccum Boom Mic.png|Boom Mic A BFDA rec.png|A BFDI beany.png|Beany candle new.png|Candle censor bar dog.png|Censor Bar Dog Chestnut new.png|Chestnut Cookie.png|Cookie Coraly.png|Coraly Cream Cookie.png|Cream Cookie credit card.png|Credit Card Epic guy.png|Epic Guy Exit sign.png|Exit Sign Hatty.png|Hatty Heart.png|Heart JA&DA.png|JA&DA Orange new.png|Orange PDA asset.png|PDA Little boy.png|Little Boy shart.png|Shopping cart Wasabi.png|Wasabi BLUE NEEDLE.png|BLUE NEEDLE Lose Token..png|Lose Token Emeraldy.png|Emerald Ringy.png pinata body.png Electric teardrop body.png|Electric Teardrop White-Choclate-Bar.png|White Choclate Bar Hocky-Puck.png|Hocky Puck Gummy.png|Gummy Vasey asset.png|Vasey Down-Vote.png|Down Vote Grapes (New).png|Grapes (New) Plant-Pot.png|Plant Pot Muggy.png|Muggy Turntaby iocn.png Mousepaddy asset.png|Mousepaddy Hard Candy.png|hard candy Coffee Cup copy.png|cofee cup Cactus2.png|cactus 2 candle 2.png|candle bfb Arcade.png|arcade Cookie.png|cookie PDA.png|PDA CRT_monitor_body.png DiaDiscy asset.png|Discy Jawbreaker_better_quality.png|Jawbreaker Bfb gumbally body.png|gumbally Bfb chicken bucket body.png|chicken bucket Bfb towely body.png|towely RobotCake-0.png|Robot Cake Mechanical_Pencil_Asset.png|Mechanical Pencil Red_pen_(unused).png Hellokevin_asset.png|HelloKevin Water Bottle.png|Water Bottle (BFB 4) Tinfoily.png Symbol.png Briefcasebody.png Coffee-Cup.png|Coffee Cup Bacon-Bit.png|Bacon Bit Cotton.gif Fireoiny-Sideish.gif|Fireoiny Lampy asset.png|Lampy Lava Lamp.png DiaLava.png Ball (BFB 6).png|Ball (BFB 6) Lamp Shade.PNG|Lamp Shade Oil Pastel.PNG|Oil Pastel Paddle.PNG|Paddle Randomizer.PNG|Randomizer (BFB 9) Trashy.PNG|Trashy Violin.PNG|Violin Sacky.PNG|Sacky Pinewood Car.PNG|Pinewood Car Pastry.PNG|Pastry Symbol_52.png|Tape ChurroBFB.png|Churro Root Beer.png|Root Beer Pearl/Oyster.png|Pearl/Oyster LoafBFB2.png|Loaf Pizza (BFB).png|Pizza Cereal.png|Cereal Bowl Charger.png|Plug Brain BFB 2.png|Brain ArronBFB.png|Arron Arron screaming.png|Arron screaming LumenBFB.png|Lumen SignBFB.png|Sign ClarinetBFB.png|Clarinet Cereal Box.png|Cereal Box CurtainsBFB.png|Curtains Robot Four.png|Robot Four Robot Four triggered.png|Robot Four talking Choo Choo.png|Choo Choo the Train Turnip.png|Turnip Slinky.png|Slinky King crown.png|King Cake and King Pen's crown Watermelon (BFB).png|Watermelon A-Key.png|A-Key Banana Apple.png|Banana Apple SnakeBFB.png|Snake Snake mouth open.png|Snake mouth open Aurora Borealis.png|Aurora Borealis Quartz (BFB 10).png|Quartz Colorful Lollipop.png|Colorful Lollipop Coolboy.png|Coolboy Conch Shell.png|Conch Shell HazelnutBFB.png|Hazelnut Paper Socks.png|Paper Socks Fernandez.png|Fernandez Rainbow Blocky.png|Rainbow Blocky Rainbow Puppy.png|Rainbow Puppy Simon.png|Simon (Found in BFB 2 recommended character fla) Blue Face.png|Blue Face Kiwi.png|Kiwi PennyBFB.png|Penny PawnyBFB.png|Pawny Hearing Aid.png|Hearing Aid Raisin Bagel.png|Raisin Bagel Tack (BFB).png|Tack Ice Cube Speaker Box.png|Ice Cube Speaker Box 9-BallBFB.png|9-Ball Notes.png|Notes Fweeby Dude.png|Fweeby Dude Clorox.png|Clorox (Also found in the fla for BFB 2) PattyBFB.png|Patty PitayaBFB.png|Pitaya Golf Ball Speaker Box.png|Golf Ball Speaker Box Lemi12.png|Lemi12 Blood Juice.png|Blood Juice Biscuit (BFB).png|Biscuit Sponeg the Sensei.png|Sponeg the Sensei The Dollar I Donated.png|The Dollar I Donated Stopwatch.png|Stopwatch Female Pen.png|Penny Sideview Mirror.png|Sideview Mirror Snow Candy Wrapper.png|Snow Candy Wrapper USB (BFB).png|USB WateryBFB.png|Watery Phantastrophy.png|Phantastrophy Quartz (BFB 2).png|Quartz Sticky Notes.png|Sticky Notes Shuriken.png|Shuriken SharpBFB.png|Sharp StylusBFB.png|Stylus ScarfyBFB.png|Scarfy Wild Card.png|WILD CARD Vinyl Record.png|Vinyl Record Ulm.png|Ulm Wizard Hat.png|Wizard Hat Pastel Feather.png|Pastel Feather Paragraph.png|Paragraph PeaBFB.png|Pea Yoyle_Spoon.png|Yoyle Spoon Orb.png|Orb Orange_Plate.png MousepaddyBFB.png LockeryBFB.png Magic_Wand.png Mirror (BFB).png|Mirror Red Pen.png|Red Pen Narwhal Tooth.png|Narwhal Tooth Mailbox (BFB).png|Mailbox Melted Ice Cream.png|Melted Ice Cream Medicine.png|Medicine JalapenoBFB.png|Jalapeno Lemon (BFB).png|Lemon Ice Cream Cone.png|Ice Cream Cone Jelly.png|Jelly Lithium.png|Lithium Hot Water Bottle.png|Hot Water Bottle Hoodie.png|Hoodie FlamethrowerBFB.png|Flamethrower FRIENDLY+.png|FRIENDLY+ GeocacheBFB.png|Geocache Green Bottle Cap.png|Green Bottle Cap Exit Sign not angry.png|Exit Sign not angry Dreidel.png|Dreidel Evil Gelatin.png|Evil Gelatin Evil MarkerBFB.png|Evil Marker Dresser.png|Dresser Duck Bill.png|Duck Bill Epic Face.png|Epic Face ErlenmeyerBFB.png|Erlenmeyer Gas Can.png|Gas Can Sliced Bread.png|Bready BlenderBFB.png|Blender Beret.png|Beret BlackbeltBFB.png|Blackbelt BrownieBFB.png|Brownie Censor Bar Dog v mouth.png|Censor Bar Dog v mouth Dolly.png|Dolly Deoderant.png|Deoderant CologneBFB.png|Cologne Cherry Pepsi.png|Cherry Pepsi Bunsen Burner.png|Bunsen Burner Can of Black Olives.png|Can of Black Olives Circuit Board.png|Circuit Board Dragonman.png|Dragonman ChopsticksBFB.png|Chopsticks Composite.png|Composite CottonBFB.png|Cotton Coconute.png|Coconut Crayon (BFB).png|Crayon BatteryBFB.png|Battery BasilBFB.png|Basil Beanie.png|Beanie 3 Leaf Clover.png|3 Leaf Clover BaconBFB.png|Bacon Antler Hat.png|Anthler Hat A BFDIA.png|A BFDIA Action Bubble.png|Action Bubble TubeBFB.png|Tube TriangleBFB.png|Triangle Stumpy.png|Stumpy Shrub.png|Shrub Pencil Pouch.png|Pencil Pouch MuffinBFB.png|Muffin Lilypad.png|Lilypad NES Cartrid__.png|NES Cartridge Coffee Cup.png|Coffee Cup Symbol 47.png|Yin Symbol 48.png|Yang Symbol 3h.png|lasery Symbol 69.png|perfume O-.png|megan w Pink Gear.png|pink gear 4444.png Sandwitch_hd.png lotus.png|lotus flower Bubble jr.png|bubble jr Bottle Body copy2.png Bronze Ingot copy.png Briefcasebody real.png Churro_body.png Emerald Book icon.png Laundry Pod.png Omelet clon.png rice ball.png Símbolo 1 9ooooooooooooo.png|birtay buvlei jurds Símbolo 3.png Símbolo 333333.png Symbol 18.png Symbol 78.png Melod__.png|melody Dies.png|die Símbolo 222.png|winner hand Shrimp Tempubod.png Cake's Dad asset.png|Cake's Dad 5 Yen Coin.png|5 Yen Coin Symbol 100.png|PAPER TOWEL DISPENSER Jordan_bfb_12_rc_asset.png|jordan Magnifying_glass_rc.png Cheese_Slice_rc.png|cheese slice Fidgetspinner_rc (1).png Chocolate_Milk_rc.png Qoo_Juice_rc.png Cardboard_rc.png Pinecone_rc.png Febreeze_rc.png Bowly_rc.png Doggie Bone new body.png|Doggie Bone Sapphire.png|Sapphire Bfb_seven_asset.png|Seven Plunger body.png Sandwitch_pose2.png|sandwitch hd Purple Face Purple Face Pose Remake.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 1 Purple_Face_talking_1.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 2 Purple_Face_talking_2.png|Purple Face Frown Talk 3 PurpleFaceAngry1.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 1 PurpleFaceAngry2.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 2 PurpleFaceAngry3.png|Purple Face Angry Talk 3 Flag flag0001.png flag0002.png flag0003.png flag0004.png flag0005.png flag0006.png flag0007.png flag0008.png flag0009.png flag0010.png flag0011.png flag0012.png flag0013.png flag0014.png flag0015.png flag0016.png flag0017.png flag0018.png flag0019.png flag0020.png flag0021.png flag0022.png flag0023.png flag0024.png flag0025.png Category:Helpful Category:Assets Category:Characters